


at ease

by jasondont (minigami)



Series: a million little battles [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Battle of Christophsis, Pre-Relationship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/jasondont
Summary: A quiet moment on the bridge of the Negotiator, three months after Ahsoka's arrival on Christophsis.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: a million little battles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821466
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257





	at ease

**Author's Note:**

> this is not very good and kind of clumsy but sometimes a girl has to write fluffy gen from before everything went to shit.  
> 

Ahsoka’s presence is bright in the Force despite the hour, and it fills the quiet bridge. She’s been with them for a few months, and she’s adapted surprisingly well to her new life--it’s as if she had always been there with them, brave and clever and irreverent; she always raises Obi-Wan’s spirits. He knows it’ll probably won’t last--war is hell and they are at war--, and he dreads the moment that bright light starts to dim. Meanwhile, however, he’s more than happy to keep her in his sight, and to enjoy Anakin’s efforts in dealing with a padawan that may be a bit too much like him.  
They don’t fight much, but when they do it’s extremely loud and mildly horrifying: it makes very obvious the fact that, while Anakin might be powerful and intelligent and a surprisingly competent military leader, he’s also just nineteen. And while Ahsoka is still slightly starstruck, she’s just five years younger than him, and it shows in the way they argue, more like siblings or younglings in the creche than like master and padawan.

Obi-Wan wants to believe they’ll get it right soon. He has faith in his former padawan, and while he at first didn’t exactly agree with the Council’s decision--who thought it would be a good idea to assign a padawan to _Anakin_ , nineteen and so recently knighted?--he is beginning to see why it may be good for him. They work well together, and they enjoy each other's company, and every time Anakin praises her, Ashoka’s joy is like a little sun in the Force.

“Sir.”   
Cody’s voice doesn’t make him jump, exactly, but Obi-Wan blinks, confused for an instant, before he remembers himself. He looks to his right, and there he finds his commander, as always. He’s taken off his helmet, and he looks tired, his dark, clever eyes red and dull.   
“Excuse me, Commander,” he says. “I must be more tired than I thought. Were you saying something?”  
Cody frowns slightly. He shakes his head slightly, and lowers the datapad in his hand.   
“Nothing that cannot wait, sir” he answers. “Maybe you should go to bed, I can finish up here.” He sighs, scrubs his free hand through his hair. His new scar, red and shiny, is still a shock on such a young face. When he leans against the holotable, Obi-Wan cannot help but glance at it, a blink-and-you’ll-miss it motion that his commander sees anyway.   
He’s a dangerously observant man, Commander Cody.  
He doesn’t misinterpret the Jedi’s expression--he sighs again, this time almost amused, and half-smiles at him.  
“I’m fine, sir,” he says. It’s not the first time, and it shows in his tone: he sounds exasperated. Obi-Wan hums, and lets the subject drop. He trusts him.

The bridge is quiet and half empty. Anakin is discussing something with the chief engineer, their heads almost touching, and on the other side of the room, next to the dark windows, Obi-Wan can see Rex and Ahsoka. They are talking quietly, the man gesticulating with the hand not holding his helmet. Ahsoka listens attentively, her young face raised and her eyes very wide. Next to the clone trooper she looks tiny, all bony shoulders and thin legs.

With the admiral busy elsewhere, Obi-Wan is the oldest person in the bridge. It’s not a strange occurrence, but he’s still not used to the fact, and he doesn’t think he ever will. He doesn’t think he should.

At his side, Cody snorts. Obi-Wan blinks and glances in his direction. His commander is looking at Rex and Ahsoka, a smirk on his face.  
“What? Is there something wrong?”  
Cody points at them with a move of his chin. “Look at them,” he says.   
Obi-Wan does. At first, he doesn’t quite understand what Cody finds so funny--they are just standing there, next to each other, their postures almost identical, both of them silent and looking through the windows to the black void of space.   
And that’s the thing: Ahsoka is copying Rex’s way of standing--her back ramrod straight, feet level with her shoulders, hands crossed at her back. It’s both endearing and kind of heartbreaking--Ahsoka’s apprenticeship shouldn’t be on the art of war.

He wonders first if Anakin’s realised yet that he isn’t her only master, and then if he ever will.   
Honestly, Obi-Wan doubts it. He's marvelously self-absorbed, his former padawan.

“Well,” he finally says. “There are worse role models.”  
Cody snorts. He’s still smiling, his dark eyes bright with humour. Obi-Wan feels his own smile tugging at his mouth, and he tries to control himself. He ends up losing the battle.   
“I don’t think Rex has noticed that she’s started to copy what he does,” Cody says, his voice low, full of a very specific kind of glee. “Maybe I should tell him.”  
Obi-Wan snorts, surprising himself and his commander and also Anakin, who raises his head and throws an inquisitive look in his direction. When Obi-Wan shakes his head he rolls his eyes, shrugs and goes back to his blueprints and his discussion.

Obi-Wan tilts his head.

  
“Maybe you should,” he says, his eyes fixed on his former padawan.  
Cody understands immediately. He raises his brows.   
“Really.”  
“It’ll do him some good, I think,” says Obi-Wan, prim.   
“Oh well. In that case.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm jasondont @ tumblr, come talk to me


End file.
